El Guerrero
by pelirroja20
Summary: Kagome es transportada al pasado, dónde se encontrará con peligros como Inuyasha, quién este la deseara como nunca pero con Kagome negandole ¿Cómo conseguiría que fuera su amante? lo mejor para él sería hacerla su esclava, ella no se podría negar...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**El Guerrero**

**-Capítulo 1-**

-No soporto Historia-pensé mientras me dirigía al aula de historia.

-¿Kagome?-me paró Sango.

Yo me giré para saludarla con una sonrisa

-¡Cuanto has cambiado!- antes era más bajita, me hacía gracia que Sango recordara uno de mis mayores defectos.

-Y tenía granos- le recordé intentando complementar mi físico el año pasado

Nos reímos por el comentario y las veces que habíamos sufrido por culpa de los dichosos granos.

-¿Te diriges al aula de Historia?-preguntó Sango mientras sonreía, se la veía más feliz desde que salía con Miroku.

-Sí- asentí fingiendo una sonrisa, Sango sabía que odiaba historia, y en estos momentos la odiaba a ella, pero en el fondo fondo la quería, pero lo querría aún más si dejara de poner esas sonrisitas que daban asco.

Entramos en el aula y la profesora comenzó a relatar la historia de un valiente guerrero llamado Inuyasha que fue traicionado por su mujer Kikyo, en definitiva, nos contó un rollazo, ah eso sí, según relataba la profesora el guerrero llamado Inuyasha estaba para comérselo.

La clase duró dos horas, y yo llevaba historia hasta en la sopa ( **n/a: es una forma de expresar que estaba harta de historia**).

Cuando salí de la clase tuve un pequeño presentimiento, algo me llamaba, la escuela iba a cerrar ya, debido a que yo las clases las hacía por la tarde.

Algo me llamaba y yo siempre he sido muy curiosa, sabía que mi presentimiento estaba relacionado con el Museo de la Universidad que teníamos los estudiantes para poder obtener la información más rápidamente.

Me acerqué al museo y entré, comencé a ver figuras, mapas, jarrones y unos baúles en los que tenía incrustado frases en un idioma desconocido, la primera vez que entre al museo que si mal no recuerdo fue el año pasado, esos baúles no estaban, y me acerqué hacía esos baúles pero de repente...

Noté que alguien se acercaba y me escondí rápidamente detrás de una figura Venus. En esos momentos agradecí ser de constitución delgada pero sin embargo proporcionada.

Dos hombres uno bajito y otro alto se pararon enfrente del baúl.

-Dentro de unas horas quitaran este baúl- dijo el hombre bajito.

-Sí, nadie debe verlo, es una suerte que nadie visite este museo escolar- comentó el alto.

-Sí- dijo riéndose el bajito.

-Este baúl contiene una información demasiado avanzada para que este en el museo de una universidad tan simple como esta- dijo con burla en la voz.

-Cierto, y sin comentar que este baúl contiene unas leyendas de la antigua época-

-Mejor vamonos, no me gusta este lugar-

Los dos hombres se fueron, y Kagome pudo salir de su escondrijo.

-Uff- dije mientras me acerqué al baúl y acariciaba las frases extrañas, de pronto abrí el baúl, dentro del baúl había como una especie de carta al estilo egipcio, estaba enrollada y atada con una cuerda dorada-

Cogí la carta y le quité la cuerda para poder leerla, pero lo único que había eran palabras incomprensibles, y de pronto desaparecí de allí.

_No me preguntéis el como desaparecí, ya que ni yo misma sabía de buena fe como lo hice, pronto lo descubriría, todo en este mundo se descubre, todo..._

Cuando levanté la cabeza para dejar la nota en su sitio, yo ya no estaba en el museo, estaba en otro sitio bien distinto, hacía mucho calor y yo me encontraba perdida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- mi mente no paraba de repetir esa frase en mi cabeza.

Comencé a caminar sin saber bien dónde estaba, y me fui a parar al lado de un río, cuyo agua tenía un aspecto puro y pinta de ser deliciosa, me agache para coger agua, cuando una voz desconocida me frenó antes de que pudiera cogerla siquiera.

Yo me giré y pude ver a un hombre con el pecho libre de cualquier camisa, pero que sin embargo llevaba unos pantalones de color caqui que quedaba a juego con el color moreno de su piel.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó él hombre, al parecer sin mucho tacto.

-Kagome ...¿ y usted?- le pregunté.

-Kouga, no debería estar aquí, vos corre peligro si la ve mi jefe.

Yo no entendía nada, estaba desorientada y con una extraña carta en mi mano...¿Que podía decir?

_Que la vida era un asco..._

-¿Que haces Kouga?- se escuchó una fuerte voz varonil y yo me quedé sin aire cuando lo vi.

Pecho amplio al descubierto, piel dorada, ojos dorado, pelo negro como una noche sin luna.

Él pareció también haberse fijado en mí, y su mirada paso a ser de lujuria al mirarme de arriba a abajo

Llevaba el uniforme, que consistía en una minifalda azul y una camisa blanca en la que se me transparentaba mi sujetador negro, y unos botines negros.

-Átala, me la llevo a casa, quiero disfrutar de su cuerpo- dijo ese hombre de pecho amplio.

-Sí amo Inuyasha- pronunció Kouga mientras me miraba con lástima por mi futuro, un futuro que yo veía muy negro.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 2

El Guerrero

**-Átala, me la llevo a casa, quiero disfrutar de su cuerpo- dijo ese hombre de pecho amplio.**

**-Sí amo Inuyasha- pronunció Kouga mientras me miraba con lástima por mi futuro, un futuro que yo veía muy negro.**

**(Por cierto los capítulos están hechos en primera persona, es decir Kagome)**

**-Capítulo 2-**

**Me** encontré atada y delante de un enorme castillo en sus narices, no me podía creer que me hubieran "raptado", y lo más increíble de todo es que me hubiera dejado raptar tan fácilmente.

-De verás, creo que voy a comenzar a necesitar whisky- pensé intentando bromear

Inuyasha no cesaba de mirarme de arriba abajo mientras detenía la mirada en mí pecho, muslos y trasero.

Yo no podía haber enrojecido hasta las orejas por el atrevimiento de esas miradas, pero las ignoré por mí propia vergüenza.

-En que piensas- me preguntó la voz potente de Inuyasha

-Quiero que me desates- le ordené, tanto Inuyasha como Kouga estaban sorprendidos por mi atrevimiento, parecía que nunca nadie les hubiera ordenado hacer algo.

-No sé de dónde vienes mujer pero aquí las mujeres obedecen sin rechistar- me reprendió Kouga haciendo que en mis mejillas hubiera un notorio rubor.

-Cállate, Kouga- me defendió Inuyasha haciendo que Kouga se encogiera.

-Si señor- respondió el tal Kouga dócilmente y algo asustado.

Inuyasha ordenó que abrieran las puertas y se pudo ver una mujer salir de allí para ir corriendo hacía Inuyasha.

La mujer era bastante parecida a mi, pero ella tenía el pelo lacio, sin brillo, su mirada fría y perdida, su cuerpo más delgado que él mío, parecía que el viento pudiera llevársela de una estocada.

La mujer corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha quién este hizo una mueca de asco y placer al sentir a la mujer tocarle el trasero y sus "partes intimas".

-Que descarada y vulgar- pensé yo, realmente no sabía lo que era aquello que sentía.

De repente noté una mirada en la nuca y me giré a ver a Kouga.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con impaciencia y algo de recelo.

-Saluda a la esposa de Inuyasha, Kikyo- me ordenó Kouga con voz seria

Yo me quedé helada...Kikyo, ¿de que me sonaba ese nombre?.

La tal Kikyo se giró al escuchar su nombre y miro a Kouga dirigiéndole la mirada más lasciva que podía haciendo que Kouga se estremeciera del asco.

-Hola Kouga- saludó sensualmente Kikyo.

-Hola- contestó secamente Kouga.

Inuyasha miraba la escena divertido.

-¿Quién es tu "amiguita"- preguntó ella con un tono de voz que ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Genial! ahora no soy amiga, ¡Soy amiguita!- pensé irónicamente.

-No es mi amiga es una cautiva de Inuyasha- respondió Kouga secamente.

-Ah...- eso fue lo último que dijo mientras depositaba un beso demasiado pasional en los labios de Inuyasha.

Kikyo se fue corriendo y Inuyasha se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Entremos- ordenó Inuyasha con voz dura.

Kouga me intentó agarrar, pero no lo podía permitir así que hice lo mejor que en un momento así pude hacer.

Cogí aire por la nariz y...

-¡Ah!- grité tan fuertemente que cualquiera que estuviera a un radio de quince quilómetros me hubiera podido escuchar.

Todos los que están allí se sorprendieron y asustaron por la potencia de mi voz y Inuyasha se acercó corriendo a mí, y plantó sus labios calientes contra los míos secos por la sed.

Yo intenté empujarlo pero sus brazos duro como el acero impidieron mi objetivo de salir de allí corriendo.

-No lograrás escaparte de mi, cautiva- me dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca, yo intenté pegarle patadas pero el agarró mis piernas y las puso al lado de sus caderas para que no pudiera hacer nada.

Yo me movía con brusquedad hasta que al final por culpa de mis movimientos noté algo duro en mi vientre, de repente me quede quieta y asustada, más asustada que quieta.

Sabia que era aquello, pero nunca lo había experimentada, sólo sabía lo que había visto en las películas de mi hermano.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntó burlón.

Yo seguía sin poder articular palabra del pavor que llevaba.

-Suéltame- conseguí decir, pero mi voz no sonaba demasiado segura, no estaba dispuesta a ser una puta y mucho menos a complicar las cosas.

-¿Por que? no pareces muy convencida de querer que te suelte- continuó él

-Emm...jefe lamento molestar pero tenemos que ir a cazar- interrumpió Kouga, haciendo que Inuyasha lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Esta bien- dijo Inuyasha con desgana, mientras me bajaba me dio un pequeño toque con sus partes intimas, haciendo que yo ahogara un gemido de placer.

En el suelo gracias a Dios logré no caerme, ya que las rodillas me temblaban.

-Enciérrenla en la sexta habitación y que nadie la moleste excepto para llevarle alimento y atender sus necesidades fisiológicas- anunció Inuyasha- Y de paso enseñarle como sirve cada cosa y darle ropa nueva, atenderla como si fuera una princesa, pero sobretodo vigilarla no quiero que huya antes de haberla probado- finalizó Inuyasha arrogantemente.

-Y tú- dijo Inuyasha mirándome- Luego mas tarde terminaremos lo de hace un momento- dijo con una mirada sensual y arrogante.

Yo me quedé paralizada y comencé a temer de verdad por mi y mi virginidad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejan sus rw y a los que leen.**

**La verdad es que me e sorprendido gratamente al ver que a las lectoras/es les había parecido original y les había gustado.**

**Por eso quiero agradecer el esfuerzo que hacen ellos (los que leen y dejan sus rw) al leer mis historias y dejar sus comentarios.**

****HEYLIN****

****sele-thebest****

****ryomahellsing****

****XiO****

****Guillewolf****


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece, sólo la historia narrada me pertenece.

**Y este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono…**

**

* * *

  
**

**El Guerrero**

-Enciérrenla en la sexta habitación y que nadie la moleste excepto para llevarle alimento y atender sus necesidades fisiológicas- anunció Inuyasha- Y de paso enseñarle como sirve cada cosa y darle ropa nueva, atenderla como si fuera una princesa, pero sobretodo vigilarla no quiero que huya antes de haberla probado- finalizó Inuyasha arrogantemente.

-Y tú- dijo Inuyasha mirándome- Luego mas tarde terminaremos lo de hace un momento- dijo con una mirada sensual y arrogante.

Yo me quedé paralizada y comencé a temer de verdad por mi y mi virginidad.

**-Capítulo 3-**

**Cuando **Inuyasha se fue con Kouga entre otros guerreros que estaban por allí, me dejaron en manos de unas esclavas, que a mi ver estaban demasiado desaliñadas, y "demasiado embarazadas" cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de ese sitio tan extraño, añoraba a mi amiga Sango y a mi familia.

-Ven querida, te mostraremos tú habitación- dijo una mujer anciana que debía tener al menos los ochenta años bien cumplidos.

Yo asentí la cabeza, no quería meterme en problemas, sabía que tenía que huir de allí, pero no sé, es muy extraño que alguien pueda viajar al tiempo ¿no?, si he viajado hasta aquí es por algo, no creo que la gente tenga el privilegio de ir atrás en el tiempo todos los días.

Me mostraron la habitación, era muy espaciosa, y tenia mucha claridad, en esta habitación se podía ser feliz, ya que te podías quedar embelesada mirando por la pequeña ventana que había allí y todos los objetos antiguos que había, bueno, antiguos a mí ver para ellos serian los objetos de lo más en ése momento.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó una niña de unos ocho años, tenía el rostro muy sonriente y unos hoyuelitos preciosos en sus rosadas mejillas.

-Me encanta- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, se notaba que la niña era muy tierna.

-Kira, vuelve a tu habitación tú madre te ha prohibido que vengas a molestar a nuestra "invitada"- comentó la anciana con cierta amargura en la voz.

-¿Invitada?- pensé yo irónicamente, pero tuve que forzarme a no decirlo en voz alta, ya que la podría disgustar seriamente, y esa mujer ya daba bastante miedo así por fuera como para querer verla enfadada.

Kikyo apareció por allí con un vestido largo de seda color rojo vino que llamaba la atención en sus senos, que por cierto, eran bastante abultados.

-¿Te sientes cómoda?- me preguntó Kikyo fríamente.

-Sí- asentí con la cabeza ya que tenía un poco de miedo, me daba un no sé que al verla así tan…no sé, no había palabras para describirla, la verdad es que sentía un poco de envidia.

-Quiero advertirte de una cosa- continuó ella con su tono frío.

Yo la miré detenidamente sin saber que hacer, sabía más o menos lo que me iba a decir, lo presentía, pero eso era algo que no sé si podría cumplir ya que la atracción sexual que había sentido por Inuyasha era muy fuerte aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

-Quiero que dejes en paz a mi marido, no lo mires, no lo busques y sobretodo no le hables, no quiero que te entrometas en mi familia que bastante felices estamos como para que venga una niñata a robarme al hombre al que amo- finalizó ella fríamente, yo sentí que mis mejillas se volvían muy calientes así que imaginé que debía parecer un tomate en aquellos momentos.

Yo simplemente dirigí mi mirada al suelo, intentando calmar los alocados latidos de mi corazón al ver pasar por allí a Inuyasha con Kouga, que por cierto aparecieron antes de tiempo ya que la cara de Kikyo en ese momento parecía una obra de Picasso.

-¿Me he perdido algo?.-preguntó Inuyasha mientras con su mirada me calentaba, sentía que mi vientre se volvía liquido con una simple mirada de él.

-No- se apresuró a contestar Kikyo, Kouga miraba la escena en silencio.

La mirada de Inuyasha se posó en mí ahora con más intensidad que antes, ignorando la mirada rencorosa de Kikyo.

Yo sentía que el calor de mis mejillas no bajaba y que el liquido que bajaba de mi vientre me estaba calentando aún más…por Dios, esto jamás me había sucedido y justo me pasaba ahora y con un hombre casado y de la época de Dios sabes cuando.

Lo que no pasó muy desapercibido fue que Inuyasha inspiró el aroma que había en aquella sala, para luego sonreír seductoramente mientras me comía con los ojos.

-Kikyo, vete con Kouga, tengo importantes temas que tratar con nuestra "invitada"- dijo Inuyasha.

-Y dale con "invitada" que no soy una invitada, soy una desgraciada aunque en estos momentos soy una desgraciada muy caliente- pensé yo con mucho calor en el cuerpo.

Kikyo iba a protestar pero Kouga la calló con la mirada y se la llevó fuera de nuestro alcance.

-¿Estás excitada Kagome?- me preguntó él sin rodeos mientras yo de la vergüenza no sabía donde esconderme.

Al no contestarle el pasó sus manos por debajo de mi minifalda escolar y tocó mis partes intimas que en ese preciso momento estaban muy mojadas.

-Ya veo que sí- dijo él arrogantemente.

Yo intenté escapar de allí pero me dejó atrapada contra la pared mientras sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo hacían de barrera.

Inuyasha volvió a inspirar mi aroma y bajo su cabeza para besarme con pasión, una pasión que me dejó sin aliento mientras él introducía su lengua en mi boca, haciendo que mi lengua bailara con la suya, mientras Inuyasha apretaba sus partes en mi vientre y comenzaba a frotarse, en ese momento no pude reprimir un jadeo haciendo que él se entusiasmara más.

Me agarro por la cintura y me tiró a la cama mientras él se apresuró en cerrar la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Ya estamos solos gatita, nadie en este mundo será capaz de salvarte de mis garras- dijo mientras se reía roncamente, era una risa muy sensual y que te ponía el vello de punta.

Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, dejando su virilidad al aire mientras esta apuntaba al cielo, yo me sonrojé ya que nunca había visto una tan…¿grande?.

Él se la cogió y se acarició de arriba abajo mientras una gota liquida del liquido pre-seminal asomaba por la punta, y él gimió roncamente haciendo que yo aun me pusiera mas caliente que nunca, estaba que iba a alcanzar un orgasmo si él no hacía algo al respecto, pero de repente me entró miedo y todo el calentón que había sentido desapareció en aquel momento, comencé a sentir un miedo atroz.

-No quiero esto- murmuré con la cabeza gacha.

Él me miró arqueando la ceja izquierda de una forma muy graciosa.

-¿No puedes o no te atreves?.-dijo él retándome.

-No deseo esto.-dije mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecian, la cosa era muy fácil de entender.

No podía acostarme con nadie tan rápidamente me sentía como si fuera una puta, sentía el deseo este que me quemaba pero no estaba preparada para este dilema.

Sentía ganas de llorar por el deseo que sentía pero a la vez sentía un miedo aún mayor que el deseo que me carcomía, sencillamente no podía.

Él pareció ver en mi ese dilema.

-Eres mi cautiva y quiero que me dejes follarte en este mismo momento o sino te ataré en la cama e introduciré mi misil en tu culo ¿Qué prefieres?-

Yo me quedé pálida, me sentía desfallecer, una cosa era hacerlo por tu propia voluntad y otra muy diferente que te quitaran la elección de las manos y a más te quisieran dejar entre la espada y la pared.

Lo vi tan seguro de si mismo que no dude en levantarme de la cama y acercarme a él para murmurarle al oído.

-Ni lo sueñes, no me tocarás.- inmediatamente de haberle dicho esto, le pegué un rodillazo en la entrepierna y salí corriendo de allí mientras él se apoyaba en el suelo sintiendo las ganas de vomitar.

Conseguí quitar el cerrojo que el había echado y salir disparada de allí, pese a que estaba Kouga allí él no hubiera podido hacer nada ya que el miedo me impulsaba a correr como una liebre.

Salí del castillo y me sumergí en las profundidades del bosque y seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**

* * *

  
**

**Me he sorprendido mucho de la cantidad de rw que he recibido,**

**Sinceramente no me lo esperaba,**

**Por eso mismo quiero agradecer a las lectoras/es que se molestaron en hacerlo n.n**

*****ryomahellsing****

*****yeray*****

*****athena_s*****

*****HEYLIN*****

*****Nadja-chan*****

*****shopie*****

**********

Y a los que leyeron también les agradezco.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado

Besos

**LilyanAllen**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Guerrero**

**Capítulo 4**

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, sentía que podía desfallecerme de lo mal que me iba encontrando, de los alocados latidos de mi corazón, de la sed que tenía, de el sueño que iba cogiendo a medida que se hacia más de noche, pero allí no sabia si era seguro poder estar ni lo rápido que me podría encontrar Inuyasha.

Vi una especie de lago y me senté al lado intentando calmar mi respiración y mis alocados latidos del corazón…y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Debieron pasar horas antes de que despertara.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el cielo estaba oscuro y yo cada vez estaba más preocupada, ya no estaba tan contenta como al principio, sentía ganas de llorar, comer, beber, darme una ducha y probablemente estar con alguien que conozca y me conozca.

Me levante y sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigí por un pequeño caminito que había, pero lo que no me esperé fue ver a Inuyasha, alto y ancho como era, tanto que parecía un armario en aquel momento.

-¿Dónde ibas?.-preguntó arrogantemente sin dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo, recorriendo todas las curvas que permitía el uniforme escolar que llevaba.

-Emm…¿A algún lugar donde no estuvieras tú?.-dije con un poco de sorna.

Inuyasha se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para poder notar su respiración, me cogió por la cintura.

-Sabes que de mí no escaparás.-me dijo con suprema arrogancia.

Yo intenté forcejear pero era imposible dado su tamaño y comparando el mío…

Él comenzó a besar mi cuello sin dejarme escapatoria, yo comencé a sollozar de miedo, quería que me soltara no que me besara, quería volver a casa ya no me interesaba saber por que el destino me había traído al pasado, comencé a forcejear todo lo que pude, pero no había manera, él era demasiado fuerte.

Inuyasha me miró a los ojos y vio mis lágrimas, sentí como su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de horror al verme llorar, como si se arrepintiera del daño que en aquel momento me estaba causando.

-Lo siento de veras, te llevare al castillo y te encerraré en alguna habitación dónde yo no te pueda verte ni desearte, serás atendida como una más en el castillo, deberás trabajar para ganarte tu sustento diario y harás las mismas tareas que las demás mujeres con sus pros y sus contras ¿entendido?.-su voz había sido monótona.

Yo asentí rápidamente, la verdad es que me estaba comenzando a sentir muy incómoda, sentía que comenzaba a no encajar en ese sitio, que por muy bonito que fuera aquello yo allí no pintaba nada porque no era mi tiempo.

Inuyasha me llevo hasta el castillo, y todo el trayecto fue acompañado con un mortal silencio.

Al amanecer llegamos al castillo y por aquel día pude descansar sin hacer nada.

Lo que no sabia yo era lo que aún me esperaba, porque en el pasado todo era mucho mas…difícil

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lamento el retraso y que el capítulo sea tan corto pero no he podido hacer mucho más.**

**Pero bueno…se ha hecho lo posible para que el capítulo quede en las mejores condiciones posibles para el capítulo 5,**

**Y agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron rw y se molestaron en darme toques de atención por mi ausencia en fanfiction…**

***Katys Camui***

***Nina***

***Drafoy-soul***

***Ryomahellsing***

***Cat Noir***

**Y agradecer también a los que leyeron.**

**Intentaré actualizar dentro de poco y así ir cogiendo una rutina jejeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**El guerrero **

**Capítulo 5**

Inuyasha me había encerrado en la habitación más lejana y a la que costaba más llegar, ciertamente no había mentido, pero yo comenzaba a sentirme mal.

Una de las doncellas del castillo entró en mi habitación.

-El amo quiere saber si usted está bien.-dijo la doncella menuda de lindo cabello rubio y ojos almendrados.

-Perfectamente.- mentí

-¿Está segura? La veo un poco pálida.-

-Sí, solo es un simple dolor de cabeza, por lo demás estoy muy bien, en serio.- dije intentando convencerla a ella y de paso a mi también, creo que la presión me había bajado un poco y ara mismo no estaba yo para nada, excepto meterme en la cama y esperar a que mi hora llegara.

-¿Quiere que le traiga agua?.-pregunto amablemente la doncella.

-Si, gracias.-le dije sonriendo, realmente la compañía con ella era mucho mas fácil que con la de Inuyasha ya que ella no intimidaba tanto como él.

La doncella se fue corriendo a por agua, y de la nada apareció Kikyo allí.

-¿No te quedo muy claro lo que te dije yo el otro día niñita estúpida?.-me dijo soltando veneno por su boca.

Yo la miré con cansancio, ¿aquella mujer no se cansaba nunca?-

-Mire, si viene a reprocharme porque mejor no viene mañana por la mañana y la atiendo completamente.-le dije mirándola a la cara y viendo como su frente se fruncía y sus ojos se encendían como una llamarada.

-Este es mi castillo y vengo y hago lo que me da la gana cuando me da la gana ¿entendiste niñita?.- dijo con superioridad

-Entendí viborita.-susurré

Y justamente cuando la llame viborita por allí apareció Inuyasha con la doncella. Inuyasha al escuchar que llamaba viborita a su mujer alzó una ceja.

Es decir la doncella se había dado cuenta de que había entrado Kikyo a la habitación y por eso había corrido a llamar a Inuyasha.

-¿Me e perdido algo?.- dijo Inuyasha con la ceja alzada mientras me miraba a mí, pidiéndome una explicación.

-¡Me ha llamado viborita!.-gritó Kikyo mientras que con su dedo índice me señalaba de una manera descarada.

-¿Y bien?.-prosiguió Inuyasha

-Nada.-murmuré

Kikyo se enojo y me intentó jalar del cabello, a lo que yo intenté esquivarla, y al final me cansó tanto que le pegué un bofetón y la tire al suelo.

-Estoy hasta las narices de ser objeto de tus burlas, que te aguante la madre que te parió porque yo no te pienso aguantar ni una más, eres la reina de este castillo no te lo discuto, pero aquí reina del mambo solo hay una ¡Y esa soy yo!.-le grité y me giré dispuesta a largarme de mi cárcel, pero Inuyasha me lo impidió y en su rostro había algo oscuro.

Inuyasha era todo oscuridad y masculinidad.

Me jalo del brazo y me llevo afuera del castillo.

-No vuelvas a poner la mano encima a mi mujer ¿me has entendido?.-preguntó con rabia.

-OK, pues dile a tu mujercita que no me vuelva a provocar.-

Él me miró de arriba abajo.

-Vale que seas hermosa y tengas un físico muy bonito, pero no pienso tolerar que una fulana de tu categoría se meta con mi mujer.- dijo descaradamente él, haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran por ese insulto a mi persona.

Las manos me comenzaron a picar, síntoma de que tenía ganas de pegarle a él y a cualquiera que me ofendiera, pero lo más increíble de todo era que en mis ojos comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas.

-Está bien, me voy.-dije con rabia.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, fulana.- me agarró del brazo fuertemente haciéndome daño.

Intenté huir pero él se me echo encima y me aplastó.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? Pensaba que las fulanas tenían más aguante.-dijo con mucha sorna e ironía a la vez.

-¡Déjame!.-le grité mientras intentaba zafarme de él.

-¡Para!.-me ordenó él.-¡He dicho que te detengas!.- rugió él enfadado

Yo me quede parada por que él acerco sus labios a los míos y empezó a besarme rápidamente hasta que al final alejé de él.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Pido disculpas por el retraso, intentaré ir cogiendo la carrerilla con las historias.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y me apoyaron y sobretodo pedir perdón a los que se cansaron de esperar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Guerrero**

**Capítulo 6**

En sus ojos vi burla pura y dura, aquello me dolió pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir aquella clase de malos tratos.

-Deja a mi mujer ¿Entendido?.-preguntó fieramente.

-¿Alguna vez te has planteado que tu mujer empieza las peleas gracias a sus provocaciones? ¿O solo son los demás los que empezamos las peleas con tu mujer?.- le pregunté con frustración y suspirando.

Él miró detenidamente mis labios, a lo que yo me sentí muy incómoda, pues sabia de sus intenciones.

-Quiero que dejes de violar mi persona, por una vez me gustaría que me trataras como a una mujer no como a una fulana, de hecho, yo no tendría que estar aquí ¿sabes? Tengo familia y amigos a los que hecho de menos.- intenté convencerle, pero nada, él era muy cabezón.

-No quiero excusas, te quedarás en este castillo y atenderás todos y cada uno de mis caprichos ¿entendiste?.-me dijo sin darme escapatoria, haciendo que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

-Entiendo.-dije mientras lágrimas de rabia aparecían.

Él alzo la ceja izquierda al verme tan dócil.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?.-preguntó extrañamente complacido.

-Si, muchas cosas.-le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, señal de reto.

Él cogió mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna, señal de que todo eso lo estaba calentando en vez de lo contrario.

Intenté apartar la mano, pero él no me dejo.

-Te voy a utilizar como mi esclava sexual, quieras o no quieras.-dijo arrogantemente.

Yo estaba desesperada, hablar con un hombre así era imposible.

-Yo no quiero, no quiero ser esclava de nadie y mucho menos sexual, no soy una fulana y no lo e sido en mi tiempo y no lo seré ahora.-dije apretando los dientes, señal de que me estaba cansando de tanta arrogancia masculina.

Él me miró divertido, a lo que yo ya no pude más y le pegue un bofetón.

Él me vio con rabia y me devolvió el golpe duramente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Inuyasha al ver que me salía sangre se quedó horrorizado, pues no se dio cuenta de que me había pegado hasta que me vio en el suelo con una mancha de sangre enorme.

Intentó cogerme, pero yo le cogí miedo y empecé a llorar y a intentar huir como una fierecilla.

-Cálmate ¡maldita sea!.-gritó él lleno de rabia y frustración.

-¡Noooo!.-grité, entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, delante de un Inuyasha asombrado e incrédulo.

Pero por desgracia volví a mi estado normal.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-me preguntó Inuyasha

De repente perdí la conciencia.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

Gracias por esperar este capítulo y ara estoy de vuelta, si me retraso mucho les pido perdón pero la culpa la tiene mi inspiración, estoy pasando una mala época.

Y bueno no me olvido de quienes me dejaron un rw

***Blackspotmaggie***

***Paulaa D***

***Kagome***

Y también agradecer a los que leyeron.

Si hay algo que no les gusto, no duden en decírmelo o si ven que cambié mucho mi manera de narrar tampoco lo duden, empiezo a estar un poco insegura de lo que hago con mis fics.

En fin muchas gracias por estar ahí apoyándome.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**EL GUERRERO**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Quién soy yo?...No lo sé pero para ser sinceros tampoco me importa mucho…**

Desperté en una cama mullida y bastante cómoda. A los pies de la cama un Inuyasha pensativo me observaba.

-Por fin despertaste mujer.-

Le miré a los ojos y tuve el flash de lo que sucedió en el momento en que perdí el conocimiento…él había preguntado quien era yo, en su rostro pude ver algo parecido a la incertidumbre.

Al intentar moverme, vi que tenía las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama y estaba desnuda, un interrogante apareció en mi cara, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, síntoma de que aquella situación no era para nada buena.

-Antes de dejar que te levantes, quiero respuestas mujer, ¿Quién te envía? ¿Eres una espía del país enemigo?.- Inuyasha tenía cara de enfadado, por primera vez desde que le conocí él no poseía esa arrogancia tan característica en él.

Al ver que no tenía salida, le expliqué todo.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo dieciocho años y vengo de Japón. Estudio en la Universidad Shikon.- vi que Inuyasha me miraba expectante, así que proseguí.- La ultima vez que fui, fue cuando llegué aquí por error. Estaba visitando el museo que la universidad tiene y de repente me llamó la atención un baúl específico que tenía frases en un idioma que no comprendía, abrí el baúl y dentro del baúl había como una especie de carta egipcia e intenté leerla. De pronto una luz blanca apareció y yo aparecí aquí, esa es toda la historia.

Miré la cara de Inuyasha, y tenía cara de no creerse lo que le decía, normal, a cualquiera que se lo dijese pensaría que estoy chiflada.

Intenté quitarme las esposas, tirando de ellas con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba estar encerrada y eso era lo más parecido a un encierro.

Ese intento no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha, que inmediatamente su mirada cambió a la de lujuria.

Otro escalofrío más

-¿Sabes?.- su sonrisa felina hizo que mi vientre se convulsionara de placer.- Las mujeres mentirosas merecen un gran castigo.

De repente todo el placer que había tenido hace un momento desapareció. Al acercarse más pude notar en él el olor a alcohol, incluso vi que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Se subió encima de mi, y empezó a besarme el cuello, despacio, su aliento olía a whisky del fuerte.

Las sensaciones eran deliciosas pero…dentro de mi se cocía una contradicción tras otra, yo deseaba sexualmente a Inuyasha, eso era innegable…pero ¿Qué clase de mujer seria si cediera? Él tenía esposa e hija.

Eso sin contar que me tomaba por una mentirosa, y quién sabe que más cosas.

Intenté resistirme y él lo noto, pero eso parecía excitarlo mucho más.

-No podrás resistir mucho más, al fin y al cabo sólo eres una mujer.-dijo mientras miraba con deseo mi pecho.

Sin más miramiento me penetró.

Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes y de mi boca salia un grito de dolor, no me había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha se había bajado los pantalones y había conseguido colocarse lo suficiente cerca como para penetrarme.

La siguiente embestida fue mucho peor que la primera y así sucesivamente, Inuyasha estaba sudoso y jadeante mientras me penetraba rudamente. Al final el derramó su semilla en mi interior.

De mis ojos caían lágrimas, de mi vagina salía semen y algo de sangre, de mi corazón solo salía vergüenza y porque no decirlo…asco, me sentía sucia.

Me había violado, había roto la barrera de mi virginidad sin una pizca de delicadeza, no había habido ternura solo…sexo.

-Deberías estarme agradecida mujer.- dijo él con orgullo masculino mientras su sonrisa felina seguía ahí, a pesar de lo sudoroso que estaba.

-Vete al infierno.-fue la vergüenza y el resentimiento lo que me hizo hablarle así.

Él me miro con odio, mientras se acariciaba su miembro y solo emitió un gemido de placer…algo que yo no había disfrutado en su continuo maltrato a mi cuerpo.

Se volvió a correr y estaba vez se corrió en mi cara, después se aseo, me quito las esposas y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras yo estaba desnuda, a rebosar de su semilla tanto en mi vagina como en mi cara, me ponía en posición fetal.

Sentía asco y vergüenza hacia mi persona, ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera sentido atraída sexualmente hacía él? Era un tirano, un violador, un machista un estúpido cerdo que se merecía la hoguera más que nadie.

Me tiré dos días así, llorando sin parar, sintiéndome sucia e impura.

Inuyasha…no se acercó a la habitación en el transcurso de esos dos días, ni siquiera para disculparse.

Al tercer día se acerco Kaede, quién me miró con lástima.

-Kagome…¿Cómo te encuentras?.-sus ojos brillaban en dolor, mientras sus manos callosas me acariciaban la cabeza, ese gesto me desarmó y me abalance encima de ella mientras lloraba sin cesar.

Kaede continuó acariciándome y dándome cariño y apoyo, al atardecer ella trajo una bañera grande con unos trozos de jabón.

Me ayudó a bañarme y a lavarme el pelo, mientras luego me secaba el cuerpo y me ayudaba a colocarme la ropa.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-le susurré.

Ella me miró con ternura, la primera impresión que tuve de ella estaba errónea, ella era una maravillosa persona que se había preocupado por mi y me había ayudado en todo lo que podía.

-No hay de que.- dijo mientras una sonrisa dulce en su anciano rostro aparecía.

De la puerta apareció Inuyasha, mirándome a los ojos sin pestañear, como si esperara algo de mí, y eso tengo que reconocer que me enfadó.

Kaede al verlo me miró, yo le agarré las manos fuertemente, temiendo que mi único apoyo se fuera de aquí.

-Kaede, permíteme unos momentos con ella.- su voz fue suave.

-¡No!.-exclamé con autentico pavor.

-Señor, permítame quedarme…ella esta muy asustada.-

.-No.-la voz de Inuyasha decía claramente que lo obedeciera sin chistar.

-Lo siento mi niña…- dijo mientras se quitaba mi agarre como podía, ya que la tenía bien sujeta.

De mis ojos empezaron a aparecer lágrimas.

-No por favor, no por favor no te vayas…-empecé a suplicar mientras empezaba a llorar.

A Inuyasha se le encogió el corazón, Kaede estaba sufriendo mucho también.

-Es mejor que lo hable con ella a sola, si no te importa.- Kaede se fue a prisa.

Me quedé sola con él.

Empezó a acercarse, y yo a retroceder gritando: ¡No te me acerques!.

Él paro en seco al escuchar temor en mis palabras.

-He venido a arreglar lo de la ultima vez…- tenía mirada arrepentida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!.-grité con furia, mi voz le dio fuerzas para acercarse, agarrarme y besarme dulcemente.

Empezó a penetrar mi boca con su lengua, esta vez no había rastro de alcohol.

Y yo sentí que mis músculos se contraían y se relajaban al mismo tiempo.

Él me agarró con delicadeza mientras me levantaba en volandas y me dejaba suavemente en la cama.

Inuyasha empezó a desvestirse lentamente mientras me miraba sin pestañear queriendo comprobar todas mis reacciones.

Yo noté calor en mi vientre y no dejaba de preguntarme: ¿Cómo es posible que me sienta excitada después de todo?

Cuando terminó de desvestirse, se acerco a mí, y empezó a desvestirme contando con mi aprobación, ya que me quedé muda.

Se subió encima mío y el contacto de piel contra piel fue algo electrizante.

Con sus manos separó mis piernas, colocándolas cada una al lado de su cadera, teniendo asi su miembro en la entrada de mi vagina.

Empezó a restregarlo contra la entrada, haciendo que pequeños quejidos de placer salieran de mi boca, y un líquido fuera saliendo de mi entrada.

Sólo con ese contacto constante consiguió llevarme al éxtasis y me movía involuntariamente buscando una penetración.

Inuyasha tuvo cuidado de no lastimarme esta vez, y así fue, no me dolió simplemente sentía incomodidad ya que para mi esa era como la primera vez, la ultima vez no contaba.

Él empezó a moverse con lentitud esperando que me acostumbrara, el ritmo fue subiendo, mis caderas también se movían con las suyas al compás, haciendo que la penetración fuera maravillosa, mientras cada vez más llegábamos a la cima, más y más alto, hasta que nuestras caderas ya seguían un ritmo frenético hasta la cumbre.

Él éxtasis fue impresionante, pude notar cada convulsión de Inuyasha mientras depositaba en mi la semilla.

Terminamos jadeantes y muy complacidos, y seguimos una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más. Al final nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Siento el retraso, y bueno…espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^

Quiero agradecer a todas estas personas que con sus RW me han ayudado mucho a tirar adelante:

**.:virginia260:.**

**.:Blackspotmaggie:.**

**.:Skuld Dark:.**

**.:misaoshinomir:.**

**.:MeliLove010:.**

**.:D.D.C. y Nina:.**

**.:marce:.**

Y también gracias a los que leéis n.n .

Besos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**EL GUERRERO**

***Este capítulo contiene algo de violencia***

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Definitivamente** amo a ése hombre...¿Pero por cuanto tiempo más?- pensé con el corazón encogiéndose.

De la última vez que nos unimos pasaron siete días en los que no supe nada de él, mi conciencia carcomiéndome y mi cuerpo anhelándole…_patético, esta situación era patética_.

Kira se había vuelto una amiga inseparable junto con Kaede, siempre nos reíamos juntas y me relataban historias y novedades que ocurrían en el castillo, puesto que estaba aislada completamente del mundo exterior.

-Tengo ganas de salir Kaede, me siento como un pájaro en una jaula, me volveré loca si no salgo de aquí.- le dije suplicante y con ojos llorosos.

Kaede me miró con tristeza, realmente ella sabía como me sentía puesto que ella en su tiempo se sintió así y fue esclava durante mucho mucho tiempo, hacía pocos años que gozaba de libertad suficiente para ir por aquí y por allí.

-Inuyasha parece que últimamente no está de muy buen humor Kagome, hemos intentado hablar con él y ha estado a punto de darme con el látigo en más de una ocasión.- dijo Kaede con temor al recordar esos momentos.

Me quedé incrédula y me sentí muy enfurecida…

¡¿Cómo se atrevía Inuyasha a comportarse de ésa manera?

Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse de la rabia, en un momento de ésos pensé que explotaría por la ira que empezaba a recorrer mis venas

Kira al verme se sintió bastante asustada y Kaede también.

Me puse de pie temblando de rabia y salí por la puerta a buscar a Inuyasha, mientras Kaede y Kira intentaban evitarlo a toda costa, pues vieron que la manera en que reaccioné yo era muy violenta, y si encontraba a Inuyasha, -que lo encontraría-…lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Por desgracias del destino me tope con la persona menos indicado en ese momento, Kikyo, que al verme me agarró bruscamente y me tiró al suelo con tanta fuerza que el golpe que me dí en la cabeza y en toda la parte de la espalda y trasero, complicó las cosas demasiado, el sólo hecho de lo que hizo, provoco que me enfureciera más…y al ver sus sonrisa de satisfacción me levante del suelo y le pegué un cabezazo, yo no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente tenía que vengarme de la persona que estaba haciendo que mí vida fuera un infierno en ése lugar cuando menos me lo merecía, al ver que se le salían las lágrimas me provocó mucha satisfacción por fin podría hacerle tanto daño como el que ella había hecho a todo el mundo, incluido su pobre hija pequeña Kira que con sólo ocho años de edad había sufrido tirones de pelo, pellizcos, puñetazos y la había tirado por las escaleras en más de una ocasión, sin pensarlo ni un momento -cosa que en ése momento yo ya no podía ni pensar, solo actuar- volví a arremeter contra ella pegándole puñetazos y arañazos en la cara. Al ver como le salía sangre y le dejaba mis marcas eso hacia que mí bestia interior siguiera sonriendo con satisfacción, sé que quizás era muy cruel de mi parte, pero yo ya había llegado a mi límite con ella, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarla a ella ni a nadie más. Si querían enfadarme y provocarme a tal extremo, debían considerar los resultados que tendrían en repercusión y a mí…me daba igual lo que le pudiera suceder a ella.

Kaede llegó hasta mí y me intento separar-grave error, porque éso hacia que sacara más fuerzas y furia para poder seguir peleando-.

Le pegué un bocado a Kikyo en la oreja, tanto que termine arrancándosela, provocando en Kikyo gritos desgarradores de dolor y lágrimas que animaban a seguir haciendo de su vida…un infiero.

Kikyo perdió el conocimiento y yo estaba sedienta de sangre, había vencido a la persona que más me había provocado en mis años de vida.

Nunca reaccionaba con ira, pero ya estaba harta…en los últimos siete días Kikyo me estuvo pegando, escupiendo, insultándome a mí y a mi familia, me estuvo tirando cosas a la cabeza y me provocó varias contusiones y mí orgullo por los suelos, por no decir mí estado de ánimos…

Termine soltándome de Kikyo y fui a los aposentos de Inuyasha, al cual me encontré fornicando con una bonita pelirroja pechugona.

Él al verme se quedo paralizado, y mi única reacción fue seguir hacia donde estaban ellos, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de replicarme pero al ver mi rostro, se callo.

-Fuera.-dije con un susurro amenazador, haciendo que la bonita pelirroja huyera sin decir nada, muy asustada y desnuda como estaba, salió de la habitación despavorida y aterrada.

Inuyasha me miró a los ojos intentando pensar una manera de calmarme, pero mi rostro de marfil y mi mueca seria no le dio muchas pistas.

-Kagome no es lo que parece.- dijo intentando mantener una apariencia tranquila y aparentando solemnidad y fidelidad, cosa que yo no me creí.

-Cállate.-le dije con voz dura y perfectamente entendible.

Kira entro por la puerta gritando: A mamá le falta una oreja!

Inuyasha desvió la mirada a Kira.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?.-preguntó serio mientras volvía la vista hacia mí, mis ojos en ése momento brillaban de puro gozo, me había cansado de ser pisoteada.

En más de una docena de millones de veces me había quejado de Kikyo, nadie se hizo cargo, avise de que como me enfadara el mundo temblaría.

Como en ese preciso momento, el mundo tembló y todos tuvieron que sujetarse a algo, menos yo, yo ya no me arrodillaba ante nadie.

Había perdido la virginidad de una manera brutal, había sido tratada con desprecio, humillada, insultada y maltratada físicamente, yo no tenía porqué tolerar eso, cuando siempre había tratado a todo el mundo con cariño amor y respeto, incluso cuando ésas personas no lo merecían.

El temblor cesó.

Me acerqué a Kira, ella no tenía miedo de mí, eso era muy bueno.

La cogí y la abracé con ternura, ella también me abrazó con mucha ternura y muchísimo amor.

-Te quiero, ojalá no hubiera pasado nada de esto.- le susurré dándole un beso con mucha ternura.

Ella me miró a los ojos con amor de niño.

-Tenía que pasar, mamá te ha tratado muy mal desde siempre, ella se merecía eso, y ojalá tu fueses mi mamá.- me dijo esto último cayéndole unos lagrimones que hicieron que mí corazón se encogiera.

Kira era una niña que necesitaba atención, que la quisieran, que la acariciaran que la abrazaran, ese amor que se le da a los niños.

Pero Kikyo estaba siempre mas pendiente de encontrar hombres con los que acostarse e Inuyasha siempre estaba ocupado siendo el rey del castillo y acostándose con mujeres.

Me dieron mucho asco, yo en cierta parte crecí así hasta que mí madre se divorcio de mí padre y a partir de ahí, mí madre me empezó a dar el amor que cualquier niño de cualquier edad incluso personas adultas necesitan.

-Ve con Kaede, después jugaremos a algo ¿vale?.-le dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que la niña riera mucho y asintiera, ella era feliz y yo también era feliz por hacerle feliz a ella.

Kira salió de la habitación danzando con mucha alegría, Inuyasha miro la escena sorprendido, él jamás había visto a su hija danzar y mucho menos reír con ésa alegría o mostrar esas sonrisas que a mí me dedicaba.

-Hay que zanjar este asunto y no tomaré un no como respuesta, ¿queda claro?.-le dije amenazadoramente, esperando una negativa por su parte para poder utilizar toda la armadura que tenía al alcance.

Él me miró con seriedad incluso con sorna.

-Esta bien princesita.- escupió con ironía.

-Me he hartado de estar presa, quiero mi libertad.- le dije como una chiquilla mimada y malcriada.

Él sonrió burlonamente, aunque una gran parte de él se ablandó con mis palabras.

-Bésame.- Inuyasha cerré los ojos y hizo el gesto de besar.

-Muérdeme.- le dije con rabia, al hacerlo Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se acerco a mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y a depositar pequeños mordiscos.

Mi piel se puso de gallina pero igualmente, no me rendiría ante él y menos después de haber visto a la pelirroja ésa debajo de él jadeando como una zorra mientras él disfrutaba mucho…demasiado para mí gusto.

Y no es que estuviera siendo celosa…¿o si?...esa idea me preocupó de sobremanera, porque si eso fuera así, significaría que yo siento por él algo más de lo que creo.

Él al notar mi cuerpo tan tenso, sonrió para si mismo, y empezó a meter la mano derecha bajo mi camiseta, al toparse con el sujetador, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Yo me reí para mis adentros, nada me hacía más gracia que sentir su insatisfacción.

Eso no paso desapercibido para él, me agarro por los hombros con la mirada centelleando rabia, me beso….aunque mas que un beso fue un ataque frontal.

En ningún momento le correspondí el beso, sentía que estaba harta de toda la situación, siempre que nos encontrábamos era la mismo, me besaba y hacíamos…¿el amor? Nah yo ahora eso lo considero sexo sin escrúpulos.

Al final me cansé de hacerme la frígida, y le besé con pasión, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara mucho más de lo que ya había reaccionado.

Pasé mis brazos por la nuca mientras le acariciaba y me acerque lo suficiente como para poder notar su virilidad que estaba más dura de lo que nunca la pude sentir.

Él empezó a gemir y a ponerse pasional, entonces, frené dejándole con las ganas.

En sus ojos ví la mirada animal de la que tanto hablan las historias de amor o eróticas…y jamás pensé que me divertiría tanto ver una.

Inuyasha parecía un león en celo, su respiración se había acelerado y los latidos de su corazón también, en sus ojos ví que él no pensaba quedarse con las ganas.

Pero yo no le dejaría que me tomara…o eso procuraría.

Estaba cansada de sentirme como una puta, porque era así como me sentía. Cuando él quería sexo conmigo, venia hacia mi como si fuera un caballero y me tomaba.

¡Pues no señor!

Así que lo único que hice fue, salir corriendo de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a cogerme, y salí disparada del castillo.

Kouga que estaba en el camino me paro, agarrándome del pelo, produciéndome un dolor instantáneo, lo maldije en voz baja, sin que él se enterará de lo que dijera.

Kouga me miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, volviéndose blancos por la fuerza que hacia para cerrarlos.

Yo le mordí en el brazo como recompensa por haberme tirado del pelo.

-¿Has sido tú quien le ha arrancado la oreja a Kikyo?.-me miró fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te la arranque a ti también?.-dije teniendo una explosión de rabia.

Haciendo reír a Kouga y a los demás hombres que estaban por allí.

Kouga cambio su mirada con el ceño fruncido y pasó a una de divertida y bromista, realmente parecía encantado con el hecho de que le hubiera arrancado la oreja a Kikyo, y los otros hombres también.

-Bien hecho muchacha, jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos con ella.-dijo dándome golpecitos amigables en la espalda, como si fuera su camarada.

Eso me provocó a mí una gran incertidumbre, pero felicidad también porque por fin se portaba algo bien conmigo en comparación desde la primera que vez que llegué aquí.

Inuyasha llegó corriendo hasta dónde yo me encontraba y tenía el comportamiento de un toro bravo que en ése momento estuviera viendo su objetivo rojo, es decir…yo.

Kouga se puso delante de mí para evitarme cualquier posible disputa, pero eso de poco serviría para la guerra que acababa de comenzar.

De repente me dio por pensar de nuevo en el pergamino, sin darme cuenta me había acostumbrado a estar aquí.

Yo no era de aquí, mi siglo era el veintiuno, este no, mi madre, Sango…

Inuyasha había hecho que me olvidara de regresar a mí hogar o mejor dicho de hacerme encontrar la manera de volver, pero ahora mismo él tenia ganas de matarme…

-Kagome.-dijo con voz grave.- Tenemos que hablar.

Eso me saco de mis crudos pensamientos.

-Yo tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a mí casa, guerrero.- dije con solemnidad, haciendo que Inuyasha levantara la ceja.

-¿Guerrero? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así , mujer?.-

-Desde ahora, mira, lamento mucho haberte hecho perder la paciencia, hacer que tú mujer pierda la oreja y demás…pero todo esto te lo has buscado tu solito y tu mujer, tengo que regresar a mi mundo, con mi madre y mis amigos.

A Inuyasha se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando mencioné que le había arrancado la oreja a su mujer.

Kouga no pudo apenas contener una carcajada y se llevo la fulminante mirada de Inuyasha.

En ése momento, me sentí sola ante el peligro inminente que me acechaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza y agradecer a :**

**.-**** fullmoo898-.**

**.- kira christopher**

**.- -.**

**.- virginia260-.**

**.- Juliex19-.**

**.- inuykag4ever-.**

**.- samany-.**

**.- Paulaa D-.**

**.- aome Lincony-.**

**.- Lady Itati Zuu-.**

**.- Nina y Daniela-.**

**.- Marcee-. **

**.- meylin-.**

**.- Kagome2598-.**

Lo de la tardanza no lo hago premeditadamente, se me juntan cosas y después me bloqueo…así que hasta coger el ritmo…

En fin muchos besos y gracias por la espera ^^


End file.
